subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Atebus Revolution Masquerade
The Atebus Revolution Masquerade is an annual holiday that occurs on Subeta during late March or early April. During this holiday there is a dedicated forum for the users to dance with each other in. To dance with a user you must first make sure you are wearing a mask then simply click on mas icon under their human avatar in their forum post. You could accept or reject the dance offer. If you rejected you did not dance but if you click on accept then you are taken to the Ballroom where you gain trinkets. It is also possible to gain a dancing buff for a limited time. This will allow users to dance much more frequently (around 2-5 minutes between). You can tell if you have this dancing buff because it will appear in the side panel profile info under "Buffs" and will appear as a small shoes icon. During this time of the year the Steamworks Menagerie and the Libertine Lounge are frequently getting in new stock, these shops are open all year round for Subetans to shop from. It was during this holiday that the Atebus Masquerade Murder plot was introduced and the Steamwork color became available as a result. The 2013 Masquerade introduced the Masquerade: Ziara History plot. Achievements * Can I have this dance? - Ask 1 user to a dance! * Can I have this dance? - Ask 5 users to a dance! * Can I have this dance? - Ask 10 users to a dance! * Can I have this dance? - Ask 25 users to a dance! * Can I have this dance? - Ask 50 users to a dance! * Can I have this dance? - Ask 100 users to a dance! * Can I have this dance? - Ask 250 users to a dance! * Can I have this dance? - Ask 500 users to a dance! * Can I have this dance? - Ask 1000 users to a dance! * Can I have this dance? - Ask 2500 users to a dance! ** Prize: Title: Dancing Queen * Dance with Abigail - Accept the invitation and dance with Abigail. * Dance with Anthony - Accept the invitation and dance with Anthony. * Dance with Boudewijn - Accept the invitation and dance with Boudewijn. * Dance with Cassandra - Accept the invitation and dance with Cassandra. * Dance with Georgiana - Accept the invitation and dance with Georgiana. * Denied! - Get denied a dance during the Atebus Revolution Masquerade. ** Prize: Title: Lonely * Defeat Hostile Model 1544-C - Defeat Hostile Model 1544-C in battle! * Defeat Mecharachnid - Defeat Mecharachnid in battle! * Lounger - Purchase 1 item from the Lounge. * Lounger - Purchase 5 items from the Lounge. * Lounger - Purchase 10 items from the Lounge. * Menagerie Shopper - Purchase 1 item from the Menagerie. * Menagerie Shopper - Purchase 5 items from the Menagerie. * Menagerie Shopper - Purchase 10 items from the Menagerie. * Purchase Yunium Key - Purchase a Yunium Key from the Steamwork Menagerie! External Links * Subetapedia Article Category:Events Category:Masquerade Category:Holiday